Winter
by Drax
Summary: This sees Blade meeting Buffy, lots of weird going on and strange weather conditions, Vamps are breeding fast. Interested then r/r


Disclaimer: These characters belong to the various creators.  
  
Notes: Forgive the any errors you my find with these writings, this is just a sample chapter to see what people think based on the feedback will depend on how I decided to progress with this story, ideas are welcome.  
  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer / Blade The Vampire Hunter / Angel: Crossover  
  
1  
  
2 Winter  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter One: Grave News  
  
It was a cold and frosty morning in Sunnydale; this was quite unusual weather for Sunnydale, most of the time it was warm and sunny.  
  
Every body on campus was milling around, it was late morning and lectures had been cancelled.  
  
"Hey Buffy what's up?" Willow called, from across the common room.  
  
Buffy was huddled up around her coffee "Hey, it's this frosty the snowman type weather, it's getting me down. The first week was fun, but this freezer thing is getting old fast".  
  
"I know how you feel in our room the heater has gone on the Fritz, have you heard all the lectures have been cancelled for a few days. I've heard the lecturers are trying to get more money," Willow said with her usual cheesy grin on her face.  
  
"You would of thought that would make me happy wouldn't yea".  
  
"What's the matter, you fed up because Riley went on that road trip".  
  
"Not really it's nice to have some alone time, but I let it slip to Giles that lectures were cancelled for a few days and now he's got me doing double shift on training, for the next few days"  
  
"Well you did say you wanted to get back into training again"  
  
"Train yes, Miss Universe of Muscle no"  
  
"So when has the Task-Master got you booked in for then?" Willow said in a funny voice.  
  
"I got to meet him a the magic shop in about an hour, want to come with?"  
  
"Sure, me and Tara had to go to the magic shop any way. Can we stop on the way for mocas"  
  
"Okay but make sure their to go, you know how Giles gets when I'm late"  
  
"Meet you back at your room in about 10 minutes, I've got to go and Tell Tara"  
  
"See yea"  
  
Knock Knock!  
  
"Oh blast" Giles mumbled under his breath. He opened his front door, there was a young black women standing there. "Yes, how can I help, I can't spare much time"  
  
"I'm afraid this may take while" the young women said.  
  
"You'll have to come back tomorrow then" Giles was a bit abrupt with the young lady.  
  
The women scowled at him "This can't wait, I have one word for you Ascension".  
  
With that one word Giles face fell to the fall "You'd bettered come meet me at my shop" he handed her a flyer, he had been planning to get Willow and the others to hand them out around town.  
  
"I will be there in a hour, I'll be bring a friend" and with that she left.  
  
Giles just stood there staring at her as she walked off.  
  
"Come on guys we're gonna be late" Buffy moaned.  
  
"Ok ok" Willow wined. She and Tara were connoodling with each other and Buffy was getting quite frustrated with them, she wanted to show Giles that she was an all new Buffy. Who was she kidding she would probably never change. They finally reached the bookshop and Giles was buzzing around the shop, getting books from shelves and a like.  
  
"What's up" Buffy called.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, hello Buffy I'm glad your finally here I need you to meet someone she's in the back. Willow lock the door behind you and put the closed sign up" Willow did as she was told, her mood had gone quite serious, she knew something was up.  
  
As they walked in the back they saw a young black women sitting down at the table with her head in bunch of books. No one seemed to notice the dark figure standing in the corner, even Buffy seemed quite oblivious to the fact.  
  
"I hope you lot haven't got any plans today" Giles said while looking in one of the books.  
  
Willow raised a finger "Are, research mode" she said in a matter of fact kind a way.  
  
Everybody just looked at her, with a scowl. She let her head slump back down; she shuffled over to the table and sat down with Tara.  
  
"So" Buffy said rather slowly.  
  
"So what" Giles mumbled.  
  
"Who is this and why the ultra research mode" Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry I just got court up with everything. This is Dr Jenson"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Buffy grinned.  
  
"She brings grave news, theirs going to be another Ascension" Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Buffys face just seem to freeze in a state of shock, Willow was the same. Tara had only heard from Willow what the Ascension was, it now looked as though she may actually see one for here self!  
  
"We came for your help, we heard of the Ascension in Sunnydale and thought you could tell us how to stop it from happening" Dr Jenson looked up from her book as she spoke to the others, namely Buffy, Willow and Tara.  
  
"Who do you mean we?" Willow chirped up after getting over the initial shock.  
  
"Sorry I forgot to introduce him. Me and Blade" as the Doc spoke a large dark figure stepped out from the dark corner from where he had been standing. Even Buffy was shocked to think she had not noticed him, she still managed a sarky comment though "So who are you, Father Christmas". Blade just growled at Buffy.  
  
"Blade" Dr Jenson was annoyed at him, she gritted his name out rather than saying it. Blade glared at her, he turned back to Buffy.  
  
"Nice to meet you" he did not even bother to extend his had, he just stood there looking rather pissed off.  
  
"Well nice to meet you too, so Giles how long have we got until this all goes down"  
  
"We've got little less than three months"  
  
Unexpectedly Blade spoke "We must start training and planning immediately" he said it in a surprisingly quiet voice.  
  
"Well I suppose I an take big dark and handsome here on patrolling tonight and you guys can find all the details out on this new Ascension. In the mean time I think the Doc here should fill us in on the fine details" Buffy turned and looked at the Dr Jenson.  
  
"Yes of course. Well it started about two months ago, strange things started happening around L.A, a side from all the usual vamp activity. Vamps were actually leaving the city, Blade starting looking around and asking questions, but no one was talking. Type 2 Vamps were increasing….." she was interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"Hang on, Type 2 Vampires. What do you mean by that?" even Giles looked a bit perplexed.  
  
"You know virus Vamps"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Know, we don't know" Buffy scowled.  
  
"Type 2 Vamps are people that have been turned in to Vamp by a pure Blood Vampire, actual people that started out as a Vampire. They can transmit a sort of Virus to humans that turns them into a Vampire. These half Vamps can be changed back to humans with drugs. They differ from Type 1, your more common Vamp, they are stronger, unaffected by holy water, crosses and they can enter your home with out being invited plus they can regenerate limbs. They also look human even when they Vamp out, they just get longer fangs and finger nails."  
  
"What you're telling me there is a new kind of vampire out there," Buffy shouted.  
  
"They have been around just as long as normal vampires have, so they aren't exactly new" Doc replied.  
  
"Well that makes me feel a whole bunch better" Buffy was in full sarcastic mode by now "So Giles is this new to you as well?"  
  
Giles looked a bit sheepish "Well not exactly, up until know I thought they where just myth. There are many myths and folk laws about different kinds of vampires. They have just never been seen"  
  
"I guess that makes it OK then" Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Well shell I continue" Dr Jenson proclaimed.  
  
"Yes of course, sorry carry on" Giles prompted.  
  
"With the increase of T2 Vamps, we needed help to track down the source of why they were increasing. With the help of a friend we discovered that a Female working for Wolfram & Heart, a local law firm, was going to ascend and that they are the cause of increase in vamp activity. They reason why they need so many vamps is still a mystery though. That's when are friend told us to come I see you".  
  
Buffy was finding this all rather to much "So who would your friend be? That knows us," Buffy asked.  
  
"That would be Angel" this time everybody's face's dropped to the floor.  
  
"So what did he tell you then?" Buffy said rather light heatedly, her mood had changed somewhat though, with the mention of Angel's name.  
  
"Not a lot, just that you lot had been through an Ascension and that you could help us." The matter of Angel had stopped conversion and everybody by now had more or less accepted what was said, they just buried them selves into researching. Except Blade who just stood in the corner with a stern look on his face. 


End file.
